


Seeking Something Special in Switzerland

by bobbiejelly



Series: Gay's Anatomy [8]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Years after Callie leaves Arizona and Erica has left Callie the two blonde women end up being the co-star presenters at a pediatric cardiothoracic conference in Germany. Shenanigans ensues when the women are forced to share a room with a double bed at a classy hotel with an open bar.





	Seeking Something Special in Switzerland

**Author's Note:**

> In progress suggestions welcome !

**Seeking Something Special in Switzerland**

 

Summary:  _ Years after Callie leaves Arizona and Erica has left Callie the two blonde women end up being the co-star presenters at a pediatric cardiothoracic conference in Germany. Shenanigans ensues when the women are forced to share a room with a double bed at a classy hotel with an open bar. _

 

*****

 

**_Voiceover in Meredith Grey’s voice_ ** **: “Once upon a time” is the start of any good fairy tale. And this one seemed anything but a happily ever after. It seemed pretty grimm to be honest, pardon the pun. But here’s how this wild and wonderous story all began that sunny morning over the mountains with that “once upon a time” with two blondes with their best friends abound and for some, their babies safely in tow back at home.**

 

*****

 

Two very attractive blonde women place searing kisses on each other’s lips hours after missing 

their flights back home. They are still fucking each other’s brains out not having moved from their shared hotel room. And neither of them is anywhere close to having had enough. 

 

Arizona Robbins’ eyes roll to the back of her head as she comes hard on the older woman’s fingers and Erica Hahn grins widely. Erica comes instants later and rolls off of Arizona lying back. Both women stare straight up at the ceiling as their breath eludes them. 

 

“You know” says Arizona in a breathless voice. “Callie has impeccable judgement” she moans,

 

“She does. She has excellent taste in women” says Erica. 

 

“Is this like ex sex?” says Arizona.

 

“Only if it stands for Ex-Cellent” says Erica. 

 

“If you say this room service is egg cellent I’m kicking you out of the bedroom” warns Arizona.

 

“It can’t be ex sex we were never together, our exes were or Callie was both our our exes and now we’re fucking. It’s not ex sex” says Erica. 

 

The words fall like shards of glass off of Arizona’s lips. “Oh shit, what have we done” Arizona sighs. 

 

“This is going to be the most amazing days of our lives” Erica smiles and Arizona agrees. Before they both burst out laughing. 

 

*****

 

_ Twelve hours earlier: _

 

“Please give up the warmest welcome to our brightest and beautiful guest co-stars Dr. Erica Hahn from Seattle Presbyterian formerly Seattle Grace and Dr. Arizona Robbins from the  Robbins-Herman Center for Women's Health formerly Grey-Sloan Memorial. We move into the future of cardiothoracic pediatric care with 3-D printed neonatal heart and lung conduits. Congratulations to each of these Catherine Fox Award winners for being here today to enlighten and to inspire !” says none other than Dr. Christina Yang, owner of the  Klausman Institute for Medical Research hospital in Switzerland. 

 

A thundering applause fills the auditorium as the two women have finished their introductions. They give each other a ceremonious hug and shake hands before dutifully chatting on the way to check in.They both denied to themselves how much their bodies reacted to that hug. How they reacted to that hug and handshake. Like they wanted each other or something.  They were the guests of honour seated at the front, together. 

 

The chemistry was there right from the beginning. Erica felt her arms wrap entirely around the blonde’s slender waist. She felt bare skin where the scrubs were riding up along the abdomen. Arizona felt strong arms lift her up onto her toes muscles rippling against her. She felt like she was being held steady nearly swept off her feet. They imagined they had this effect on every woman they met along the way. 

 

It has been a long day for each of them, flying in from Seattle and New York to co-present with none other than their first love’s ex. Erica knew who Arizona was and she hadn’t seen Callie for years. Arizona had moved to New York but hadn't seen Callie yet. She was Both of their exes. And they were all too aware of each other’s past relationship status. They were sizing each other up in competition trying to figure out all of the ways they were best suited to be with Callie Torres erm… To fall into bed with Dr. Callie Torres. 

 

And they each felt they were losing that battle by the second. During Arizona’s talk Erica undressed her with her eyes up and down. She was watched in awe as Erica had a perfect analogy for the heart defects. She listened to the low grovel in her voice, the resonating timbre. Arizona watched those skilled hands as Erica talked and she fantasized about having them inside her. Or ahem what  _ was _ she thinking. 

 

She was supposed to hate Hahn, for being Callie’s ex. And Hahn certainly hated her. Arizona was sizing Erica up again. What was Callie thinking? She was sassy, snarky, bitchy even. A far cry from how happy Arizona is or rather was and is now or was? Arizona tries to keep focused on disdain but she can’t help but be distracted by Erica’s curvaceous figure. Arizona had always loved curves. She didn’t have hips that swayed like that but seeing them made her mouth water.

 

Not wanting to be bested Arizona plastered her signature smile before brushing past Erica on her way to the podium. Just that innocuous touch of the shoulders and hips surged through her like a shock. She didn’t stumble, instead smiled wider as she cheerfully explained how tiny hearts can cure tiny humans. She thanks Dr. Hahn as a formality and sweetly delivers her speech with hand gestures and enthusiasm and gusto. 

 

Erica watches lustfully as Arizona speaks about saving babies and mothers. She’s adorable, Erica thinks. She can imagine how Callie’s eyes would crinkle at the tall blonde. She can’t help but remember how damned long and perfect the ped’s attending ‘s fingers are. She watches those pretty pink lips move in almost a whisper as if she’s confiding a secret spell over the audience. She imagines that smile and giggle under her delicate tickles.

 

She can’t help but stare at how great Arizona’s breasts are. How could anyone resist how perfectly round they are. Lesbian boobs, she thinks. The best kind. She looks strong though. And really fit. Great abs. Could bend over backwards over a table or  _ god _ the kitchen counter. She looks like she could be ridiculously good in bed. The kind of woman other women listed over. The kind of woman who is on the cover of Victoria’s Secret underwear catalogue and never even tries to diet. 

 

She knows she only has one leg of course. Everyone knew that. And all Erica can think of is how that gives her better access to give her head. To make her scream her name while she covered her mouth. Erica chastised herself for thinking such inappropriate thoughts at work. About her rival no less. She rolls her eyes inwardly at herself. It can’t hurt to fantasize, she decides. And the way Arizona’s wavy hair fell over her shoulders in cascades was doing all the work for her. 

 

She looks like the kind of girl who secretly likes her hair pulled she thinks. Who needs a tease and needs to beg. She’s tougher than she looks and rougher under the covers. She was biting her lip now not even noticing she was crossing her ankle left over right in her seat staring at the blonde’s ass as she walked back to her seat. She was done for, she thought. All those smiles and happiness she missed all these years. I am woman of substance, Erica said to herself. But god she makes me feel whole again she sighs.

 

Neither of them are paying any attention to the closing remarks of the host. Both of them are trembling inside as they can feel each other’s warmth from right beside them. They are sharing the same air sharing the same space. Sharing the same fight and sharing the same desire to rip each other’s clothes off and settle this once and for all. It would be the wrestling of a lifetime and neither of them would go down without a fight but neither of them would go down without a little fuck either.

 

Erica was jealous. She didn’t look it and only Callie or Christina would be able to tell you just how jealous she was at the moment. Because when the sponsors and other doctors came round to speak with them in awe Erica was chatting up Arizona and laying the praise on real thick. Arizona was playing the same game she was selling all of Erica’s surgeries and research and publications. Erica was listing Arizona’s resume off by heart which would be creepy if Arizona wasn’t rhyming off the steps to Erica’s signature techniques like a textbook.

 

Christina Yang was in the back of the room watching it all unfold with Callie Torres hidden right beside her. Neither of them had told anyone they would be there much less Erica or Arizona. It had been Christina’s idea to get closure on the whole thing. But Callie was backing out of talking to either of them. She’s signed in under the last name “plantain” as a pseudonym and Christina was dubbed as “Christine” because everyone there is the dumbest smart kids they know of. “She’s jealous” they say simultaneously. “Erica is jealous” Christina says, “Arizona is jealous” Callie says.

 

“Are you sure?” Callie asks her friend. “She was my boss. Trust me. Hahn’s jealous. She did this with Webber to get better surgeries all the time” says Christina. “Are you sure?” Asks Christina. “Arizona was my wife. Trust me. She used to do this all the time to get out of diaper duty with Sophia” Callie concedes. They drink tequila to that and laugh at the two blondes bobbing their heads incessantly. Their smiles are almost exaggerated as their hand gestures flailing wildly to make a point. “Callie” Christina says tenderly like she’s treating a wounded puppy. “What if they’re… together” she hushes.

 

“Well that would be weird but it’s been awhile I’m happy for them then. They deserve each other. They’re both bitches anyways.” Callie deadpans. “Umm are YOU jealous?” Christina prods. “Extremely.” Callie admits. “Of who?” She follows up. “Both of them” she laughs. The irony of the situation was hitting them like a ton of bricks over the head. Only in the gays can your two exes get it on with each other after you leave them both. Ugh, they groan. It was going to be a long day. “You wanna make out just to take the edge off?” Christina offers. “What if they end up watching” says Callie. “Then we make THEM jealous” says Cristina. “And I thought you would never ask” says Callie.

 

She’s done this before, for Callie. Christina made out with her just to teach her the techniques of kissing a woman, back when she was bi curious and had the hots for Hahn and was too busy freaking out to know what to do with herself. Christina kisses her in an almost clinical way. That's not to say she doesn’t enjoys it more so that she actively takes the time to teach Callie on technique. They made a deal with Meredith long ago that this was more than okay. They were very okay with all of the kissing.

 

Callie takes Christina’s top lip into her own. Christina taught her to kiss as if Callie was the bottom and she was the top. Christina never told her whether she was on top or bottom with Owen but knowing both of them Callie had a pretty good idea. And it fit, their chemistry fit enough. It was like Callie and Mark, friends with benefits and nothing more. Neither of them had a romantic thought about the other as long as they lived. Both of them were just sex starved at periods and they lived together and they thought why not. 

 

Erica catches Christina’s face out of the corner of her eye. She double takes and Arizona’s eyes follow hers to stare at Callie. “Yang? Callie?” Erica exclaims as Arizona exclaims “Christina? Calliope?. They look at each other with puzzled looks before looking back at their old friends. “They’re… kissing?” They exclaim to each other. So suddenly they are the ones staring as Christina bites Callie’s bottom lip and sucks it as Callie moans involuntarily. Christina growls aggressively and tugs at Callie’s waist to bring them closer. Callie runs her hands through Christina’s wavy hair and whimpers submissively.

 

The blonde’s are dumbstruck staring at their friends making out like nothing’s weird years after they’ve seen them. Were they like an item? They doubted to think. They couldn’t have missed that one right? They give each other raised eyebrows as they watch in a mix of awe and confusion and shrug their shoulders. Neither of them wants to show acknowledge Callie and neither of them wants to interrupt or say anything about the situation so they stare chin hanging agape until they pull themselves away forcibly. Callie and Christina die in a pit of laughter the moment the two blondes have left the room. “Up top” Christina laughs and gives Callie a high five.

 

*****


End file.
